Moments after the clock-tower
by ShulesFan99
Summary: This is a story about what happened to Juliet after the clock-tower. My first fanfic. ONE-SHOT. Sorry if there is some spelling or grammar mistakes, english is not my first language. Little bit of Lassie/Juliet friendship and Shules at the end. Enjoy :)


"I'm okay! I'm fine!" Juliet screamed panic-stricken. "I'm fine!"  
"I have to take care of you, it's my job"  
The orderly tried desperately to get her pulse but she wouldn't stay still. Lassiter heard the screams and came up to them.  
"Leave her alone" he said while he pulled him away from Juliet. "Just go."  
The orderly tried to protest but to be honest he had always been afraid of the Head Detective and now was not the time to confront his fear. Lassiter turned to Juliet. What would he do? He had never seen her this hysteric before. "O'hara... Juliet, It's okay not to be fine."  
"I..." Juliet looked at Lassiter and one moment later she broke down in tears. This night had been too much for her. Lassiter pulled Juliet to himself when she started to tremble with sobs. She cried more than she had ever done in her life. All night she had tried to keep herself from breaking down but now that she was safe, the shock began to strike. She had almost died. If Gus and Lassiter had come just half a minute later she would have fallen to her death. Juliet wavered and Lassiter put her down on the ground then sat down beside her.  
"Shh..." Lassiter tried to calm her down but Juliet didn't stop sobbing. After something that felt like an hour they heard Chief Vick's voice.  
"Where is she? Is she OK.."  
She went silent when she saw Lassiter on the ground with his arms around Juliet. The Chief opened her mouth but Lassiter shock his head no. Karen looked at Juliet and quietly said  
"Let's take her down to the station. I don´t want to leave her home alone tonight."  
Lassiter nodded and helped Juliet on her feet. She had stopped crying when she heard the Chief and was now wiping away her tears. She was embarrassed. Juliet had always been the strong one. The one that never broke down like this.  
It was a cold early morning and Juliet who still was in shock, shivered. Chief Vick took a blanket from the orderly's bag and draped it on her shoulders. Juliet turned to say thank you but she knew that if she opened her mouth she would start to cry again. Lassiter helped Juliet down the  
clock-tower stairs but stopped when he came to the first floor. On the door before them they saw a painted symbol. Yin and Yang's symbol. It was painted in red and the colour was dripping down and looked very much like blood. Juliet turned pale when she saw that and grabbed Lassiter's arm.  
He led Juliet out of the clock-tower and in his mind he decided that he would kill Mr Yin the next time he got the chance. Yin was going to get punished, not for everything he had done to his other victims but for what he had done to Juliet. They went to the police car that was waiting for them and Lassiter sat down next to Juliet in the back seat. Meanwhile Karen sat down in the front next to the police that was driving. She talked with him in a hushed voice and occasionally looked at Juliet through the rear view window. She had always liked the Junior detective and even now that they had found her she knew that this thing was far from over. Mr Yin was still out there and they had no clues anymore. In the back-seat Juliet was staring out the window and counting the cars that where speeding down the road. She was dead-tired but didn't dare to go to sleep. She fidgeted and felt Lassiter's arm behind her. Lassiter, who had been like a brother to her for four years now. Lassiter, who had saved her from what she thought was going to be her death. He turned around and looked at him. His eyes were closed and she felt a wave of gratitude towards him.  
When they arrived at the station Lassiter woke up with a start that made Juliet jump in her seat. The Chief turned around to look at Juliet but noticed that she was avoiding her eye. They walked into the station and Juliet tried to look like nothing had happened. She didn't want anyone to ask her any questions or talk to her right now. Luckily Lassiter's gaze was enough for everyone to understand that they should stay quiet. Chief Vick took the both detectives in to her office and closed the door behind them.  
"Okay." She said and sat down behind her desk.  
"O´hara, I want you to try to get some sleep. Don't argue with me." She added when Juliet opened her mouth to protest. "Lassiter, go home and rest. You´re getting the day off today."  
"I'm not leaving O'hara." he answered angrily.  
"You need to rest and she won't be alone here at the station."  
The Chief looked at Lassiter and he nodded after a while. He stood up and looked into Juliet's tired eyes and then left the room.  
Karen pointed at the sofa she had in her office and said "Now get some sleep. I talked to Shawn and nobody's hurt. You just need to worry about yourself right now."  
She gave Juliet a blanket and turned off the lights on her way out of the office. After talking to the other detectives and telling them not to ask Juliet any questions, she went for a cup of tea. That always helped her to calm down. She sat down at Juliet's desk. She wanted to be near the office if something happened. It wasn't long until she fell asleep exhausted from everything that had happened. About a half an hour later she woke up by a scream and ran into her office to see if Juliet was okay.  
She wasn't.  
Juliet was sitting on the sofa crying again after waking up from a nightmare. Karen sat down next to her and put her hand on Juliet's shoulder. Juliet immediately stopped crying. She couldn't break down again. She was a detective after all. She quickly dried her tears with her sleeve.  
"O'ha... Juliet." Karen said while offering her a tissue. "You're a victim now, it's okay to be crying. You don't have to be a strong cop today."  
Juliet opened her mouth and spoke for the first time since the clock-tower.  
"I was so scared. I thought nobody would come and that I was going to die."  
Karen put her arm around Juliet and pulled her into a hug. It felt weird to hug Juliet. She was after all her chief. Juliet must have felt that too, because one second later she gave a weak chuckle. It felt weird to laugh too, she hadn't done that since the dead waitress had appeared the previous day. Karen let her go and said: "Do you want anything to drink?"  
Juliet nodded and Karen went to get her a cup of tea.  
After a while she came back with the tea and said: "You have a visitor. If you're not too tired."  
"Who is it?" The question was answered a moment later.  
"Shawn!" Juliet exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
"I just wanted to see if you were okay." He sat down beside her. "I'm so sorry I didn't come to get you. I just..."  
Juliet took his hand and said: "It's okay. It really is. I just..."  
"Got kidnapped by a crazy serial killer?" Shawn said. Juliet smiled and Shawn looked into her blue eyes. Now that Abigail had broken up with him, he wanted to tell her how he felt about her. But something held him back. Juliet had gone through too much tonight and she had enough on her mind. Juliet shivered and Shawn took the blanket and wrapped it around her. It didn't take long until she fell asleep with her head in his lap. Shawn looked at her tired, bruised and beautiful face and thought to himself: "One day. One day I'm going to tell Juliet that I love her. Before It´s too late."  
As Shawn also drifted on to a well-deserved sleep, Juliet gently kissed his hand and quietly said:  
"I love you Shawn."


End file.
